tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Harena Sarothril (Tamriel Total War)
'''Harena Sarothril' is a Half-Breed Necromancer of Bosmeri and Dunmeri bloodline, as well as the captain of the Staleheart Necromancers, the former elite military force plus diplomats of Bruma before it was taken over by Cheydinhal. Also the spouse of Straid Stale-Heart. Biography Harena was born in a local farmer family in Bruma, a crossbreed between Bosmeri and Dunmeri Bloodline, primarily a Bosmer. She grew with Straid together as a neighbor. She self studied the art of Necromancy for a decade in order to join the governmental group of Bruma, eventual, through the hard work, she became the first female Staleheart Necromancer as well as their captain, since then, she's been with Straid together. She's not an ordinary town girl, as she's known for her bravery and unusual intelligence, she helped Straid and saved his life many times. Staleheart Necromancer As a Staleheart Necromancer, her duty was to lead the combatants and participate in both researching and diplomacy. Besides, she's adept to the society and farming, social policies are mostly handled by Harena. During combat, she fights alongside with Straid together, protecting him with her above average archery. When Straid wasn't present and prior to Kale Magenta, the sole Forsworn inhabitant's new rulership, Harena carried Straid's job as the vice leader. Volkihar Incident Her relationship with Straid was once interrupted by Volkihar Clan. The leader of Volkihar, Kain, has sent a letter to propose alliance with Straid, at the cost of vampirism. Harena then actively seek the news related to Straid, and approached him on her own and cured him with a Black Soul Gem. They both stopped the Volkihar together by launching a Black Soul Gem toward Kain's chest, although it didn't kill Kain, the effect of the Soul Gem has absorbed Kain's soul from the vampiric body, thus rendered Kain unintelligent and acted more aggressive indiscriminately. Vampisim not only didn't separate Straid and Harena, it pulled them together and greatly strengthened their relationship. After the event, the Blood Soul Gems, which are unique soul gems created by plunging a vampire's heart with the gem, have therefore created, in short, controlled vampirism is now achieved by Straid and Harena. The Downfall of Bruma 5E 132, the land of Wayrest has allied with four nations to destroy the entire Bruma while killing all the civilians, shortly after the failure at Riverwood, Straid evacuated all the populations of Bruma to a wilderness as he predicted a huge siege would occur. Harena was the sole individual who stayed with Straid during the downfall. They both remained at the balcony, watching the city got blown up into nothing, a fireball landed onto the balcony and they're blown away toward a waterfall, until then, they both are no longer be seen by the others, they have considered her dead. Eventually, Bruma was occupied by Cheydinhal and Staleheart Covenant was defunct. Aftermath It is lately revealed that both Straid and Harena survived the siege with a sewer system suggested by Harena herself before Straid's election, since then, Harena is enjoying her moment with Straid in a book shop they built on their own. Personal Life Harena is a cheerful, joyful and mischievous person, she enjoys eating bread, exploration, and staying with Straid. Since they grew together as neighbors, they already knew each others before their relationship started. Oddly, she tends to wear revealing clothing and seduces Straid actively, talking to him when she's clothless, cuddling him on a bed with a suggestive pose, it occurred quite often. Cuteness is justice, with a piece of bread, she'll have a great joy. Combat and Skills Despite being a Necromancer, she prefers bow and arrows attached with Black Soul Gems instead. Her arrows can Soul Trap the targets upon hit, they can also be used for curing vampirism if the gems were charged beforehand, in short, her arrows are the tools for channeling and manipulating souls. Perhaps influenced by Straid, she refrains from using the art of Necromancy lightly, she can control undead to do her bidding but she rarely does so. She also appears as a pacifist, if bloodsheds can be avoided, she avoids them. Her recent armor is a modified Telvanni Robe, she removed the robe to adapt various environments and feel the wind when she's aiming, although she may also wear the same uniform as Straid when she's travelling in cold areas. Gallery TTW-Harena.jpeg|Harena's debut appearance TTW-Harena-Bread.jpeg|Harena eating bread NLaN-Harena.jpg|Harena's new design, compatible with the one in New Life at Night Trivia *The name Harena comes from the word "Hare", it means rabbit, also originated from the name "Serena". *The name "Harena" also means "Sand" or "Arena" in Latin language. *Despite being a Necromancer, she rarely casts spells, but instead uses bow and arrows, sometimes people mistaken her with an archer. *She's not entirely a Bosmer as she also carried Dunmeri bloodline, hence the surname Sarothril. *Among the Sandbox Wiki, Harena was the first female Necromancer to have a Wiki page. *Oddly enough, Harena has appeared in multiple canons, and this is the very first Harena. *It is quite common for people to mistake her with Logyan Kingsley, which its soul was in fact belonged to the ACA incarnation of Harena rather than this one. Category:Tamriel Total War Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Half-Breeds Category:Rangers Category:Necromancers